Wireless networks are configured for many purposes. They may be configured in small areas, such as a residence, or larger areas such as an enterprise-wide network. In some cases, wireless networks extend over entire cities, states, continents, and the globe.
Generally, wireless networks include a plurality of nodes which communicate with each other on a same wireless channel (e.g., a predefined frequency range). The communication often includes transferring (e.g., transmitting) large amounts of data between two or more nodes. In some instances, two or more of the plurality of nodes wish to communicate on the channel at a same time.
In these networks, one or more of the plurality of nodes are often forced to wait to communicate on the network. For example, due to a limited channel number, a node may be forced to transfer data after another node finishes communicating on the channel. This waiting period may be lengthened when the other node is transferring a large amount of data which requires more communication time.
There is an increasing opportunity to transfer data in a wireless network in an efficient manner.